


Начало

by j_m



Series: Квартира [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m/pseuds/j_m
Summary: Как все могло бы начаться у этих троих, или почему Кайдо думает, что все может закончиться (и дело не только в сексе)





	Начало

Каждый раз, оказываясь между ними двумя, Кайдо терялся. Нет, он точно знал, чего хочет, но… Акуцу кусал его за шею, след от укуса тут же зализывал Инуи, и Кайдо терялся. Ему уже становилось не важно, что он хотел как-то по-другому, не… не повторять снова и снова один и тот же сценарий. Привычный порядок, когда Акуцу подходил к нему сзади, выдыхал в загривок и, накрывая предплечья ладонями, притирался бедрами. Толкал его на Инуи, и тот, отложив все, чем занимался – странно, там в этот момент ни разу не попалось опасных реактивов, Акуцу точно разбирался в опытах Инуи больше, чем хотел показать, – перехватывал Кайдо и целовал. Вел пальцами Кайдо по спине, надавливал на ребра – еще чуть-чуть и станет щекотно – и расстегивал джинсы. Футболкой всегда занимался Акуцу. Иногда Кайдо думал, что когда-то вначале, еще до всего – готовясь к всему – они просто разделили, кто и что делает, и с тех пор не отступали от этого ни на шаг. Инуи касался Кайдо мягко: живот, бедра, спина. Акуцу вел руками так, что Кайдо временами казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он порежется об его пальцы. Акуцу оглаживал грудь, задевал мимоходом соски и с нажимом проводил по шее. До шеи они с Инуи доходили обычно одновременно: Инуи выдыхал, едва касаясь кончика уха губами, а потом целовал прямо под ним, а Акуцу, слегка прикусывая кожу, поднимался по линии вены на шее и впивался Кайдо где-то под челюстью. Акуцу и Инуи гладили, ласкали Кайдо, но никогда, ни разу не сталкивались даже кончиками пальцев. Бедрами, плечами, коленями – сколько угодно. Акуцу на пике рычал, уткнувшись Инуи в ключицы. Инуи коленями направлял движения Акуцу. Но руки – руки были только для Кайдо.   
  
Это не сработает, думал Кайдо. Они трахнутся еще раз. Еще раз или два, и все. Ничего не получится. Акуцу надоест каждый раз начинать, Инуи надоест, что его отвлекают от – конечно – важных экспериментов. И они разбегутся. По одному: как быть хоть с кем-то вдвоем, без другого, Кайдо уже не представлял. И знал – Акуцу и Инуи уже не представляли тоже. А втроем… невозможно. Это не сработает, это никогда не работало. Еще раз или два и… Но проходила неделя, вторая, а Акуцу опять возникал у Кайдо за плечом, толкая его на Инуи, а Инуи откладывал все, чем бы ни занимался в тот момент, и перехватывал движение Кайдо, целовал его, и надо было бы что-то изменить, но... Кайдо боялся, что тогда потеряет и это.


End file.
